1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated container displays. Such displays are highly desirable for advertising messages and other marketing efforts, and are particularly effective when illuminated and presented on such devices as mugs and tumblers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers, including mugs and tumblers for beverages, are available in the industry and some include illumination and illuminated messages, designs, symbols, trademarks, patterns and the like.
Among those containers is the wine glass disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,113, issued to Thomas H. Stott for a fiber optical display in the wine glass. Light from a light source in the stem is confined within optical fibers and routed into a transparent double wall. The fibers create an optical display within the double wall at the ends of the fibers where the light is released.
Another container is the drinking glass disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,866, issued to R. E. Simpson. An image with text is on the bottom of the liquid containing portion of the glass, and is illuminated by light sources in a base.
An illuminated container that has an illuminated emblem on the exterior surface of a drinking container, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,407, issued to William R. Ratcliffe, et al. A light source is adjacent the emblem.
Mugs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,575,553 and 5,211,699, issued to Tommy B. Tipton, which have light emitting diodes positioned within the outer wall of the drinking container, from which light is sent through the outer wall of the mug to recessed indicia on the outer surface of the containers. The light escapes from within the outer wall through the recessed indicia. In a third illuminated mug, Tipton has a separate base which positions the light emitting diodes for encapsulation by the container outer wall when attached.
A drinking glass holder having a centrally positioned light source is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,947, issued to J. L. Sansous. The light source is positioned adjacent the apex of a transparent dome which along with the sides of the holder support a drinking glass.
An ice bucket has a message visible through the outer wall of the bucket in U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,579, issued to C. Deneboudes. A light source is positioned within the outer container directly behind the message. Other light sources within the outer container are visible from within the inner container through portals in the inner container near the top.
A drinking glass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,435 issued to Harvey G. Weller, that includes a light emitting diode placed adjacent a design cut into the outer surface of the glass. Fiber optics are included in the design on the outer surface.
The illuminated beverage vessel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,355, issued to M. David Dietz, et al., includes a light source directing light into the bottom center of the drinking vessel.
Although the above containers are useful, no prior art containers are known that use an inner container as the target area for illuminated messages and designs. To attractively and cleanly illuminate a message or design on the inner container""s outer surface requires that the space between such surface and the outer container be free from obstructions such as a source of light that would block the view of the message or design.
To provide the optimum view of such a message or design also requires that the message or design be viewable through the outer container.
Such a goal also requires that the source of light be positioned near the perimeter of the outer container in order to direct the light into the space and onto the inner container outer surface. Similarly, such positioning must be accomplished in a manner that avoids any significant entrapment of the light in the outer container wall. Such entrapment would dilute the illumination of the inner container message or design and possibly create visual interference. To avoid such entrapment the source of light must be vertically unaligned with the outer container wall.
What is needed is a carefully configured container having a transparent outer container that allows an unobstructed view of an illuminated message or design on the outer surface of an inner container, the illumination source being positioned out of the peripheral wall cavity between the outer and inner containers, yet near the perimeter of the outer container, in order to directly light such space and the target message or design. Such illumination should occur without significant loss of light on the bottom of the inner container or by entrapment within the outer container wall.
My invention is a container that provides aesthetically pleasing, unobstructed and effective illumination of a message or design on the outer surface of an inner container, the message or design being easily viewable through an outer container that supports the inner container.
A peripheral wall space, or cavity, is formed between the outer surface of the inner container and the outer container peripheral wall, the outer container being supported by a detachable base. A light source, in the form of at least one light emitting diode, is carefully positioned in the base near the perimeter of the attached outer container in order to introduce light directly from beneath the outer container, into the peripheral wall cavity and onto the inner container""s outer surface. Positioning the light source near the perimeter of the outer container avoids undue illumination of the largely unviewable bottom of the inner container, which, in the case of a drinking vessel, should extend to, or near, the outer container bottom.
Placing the light source beneath the outer container and out of the peripheral space allows the peripheral space to be free of light source related hardware, such as wiring and diodes, that would otherwise obstruct the view of the illuminated message or design on the inner container.
Such positioning is also optimal for enabling a broad and sweeping light mantle to bathe the inner container outer surface, thus creating a simulated neon sign effect.
At the same time such positioning can allow some light to encounter the bottom edge of the inner container. This encounter allows some of the light to be transmitted through the inner container""s peripheral wall to the surface nonconformities intentionally included in the message or design, such as protruding or recessed figures, alphanumeric characters, designs, symbols, and the like, that are multi-faceted. As the light in the inner container wall encounters such nonconformities many such facets are more intensely illuminated than the surrounding features.
The light source is also positioned out of vertical alignment with the outer container wall to avoid entrapment of any significant amount of light in the outer container wall.
Further directional control of the light exiting the light source is provided by the inclusion of a light altering element proximate the outer container bottom, or integral therewith. This light altering element enhances the inner container illumination effectiveness and assists in avoiding outer container wall light entrapment.
My invention includes inner containers of various shapes. In addition to being visually appealing in their own right, the various shapes interact with the light from the light emitting diode and alter the light, creating a wide variety of aesthetically pleasing light mantle shapes.
Using the inner container""s outer surface as the message or design display area provides advantages over placing the message or design displays on the outer container. For example, a predominant marketing tool is a mug printed with a company""s trademark, logo, or advertising message. In the typical screen printing process, the mug""s handle prevents a full surround screen print. Full surround screen printing is available for the inner container since no handle is present.
In addition, an exteriorly presented message or design cannot practically be bathed in light from a self-contained light source, but is instead limited to backlighting or container wall entrapment and release. The inner container message is ideally positioned to be bathed in light from a self-contained light source.
Furthermore, presenting the message or design on the inner container allows the same base and outer container to be usable with a wide variety of interchangeable inner containers.
The inner container has an upper rim that is positioned on the outer container in such a manner that light from the peripheral wall cavity encounters the underside of the upper rim. This causes a striking glow effect on the inner container upper rim.
My invention provides an illuminated container, comprising: an outer container having a peripheral wall and a bottom, the outer container peripheral wall and bottom being at least partially light-pervious; an inner container having an outer surface, the inner container positioned at least partially within the outer container to form a peripheral wall cavity between at least a portion of the inner container outer surface and the outer container peripheral wall; and at least one light source positioned beneath the outer container bottom in a substantially vertical alignment with the peripheral wall cavity, such that the light source directs light through the outer container bottom, into the peripheral wall cavity and onto the inner container outer surface, the illuminated portion of the inner container outer surface being at least partially visible through the outer container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment the foregoing container further comprises a light altering element positioned with respect to the at least one light source such that at least part of the light is directionally altered prior to striking the inner container outer surface.
In another embodiment, the light altering element is positioned above the outer container bottom.
In another embodiment, the light altering element is positioned below the outer container bottom.
In another embodiment, the light altering element is attached to the outer container and is positioned above the outer container bottom.
In another embodiment, wherein the light altering element is attached to the outer container and is positioned below the outer container bottom.
In another embodiment, the outer container bottom further comprises a light altering element such that at least part of the light is directionally altered prior to striking the inner container outer surface.
In another embodiment, the outer container peripheral wall has a curved inside surface and the light altering element is generally planar and curved, the light altering element curve following the outer container peripheral wall curved inner surface.
In another embodiment, the at least one light source has a light emitting portion and the light altering element has an inside edge, the inside edge being positioned such that an imaginary line extending perpendicularly from the inside edge intersects the at least one light source light emitting portion.
In another embodiment, the inner container further comprises a peripheral wall and at least one light altering nonconformity on the peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity alters the direction of light striking the light altering nonconformity from the peripheral wall cavity.
In another embodiment, a portion of the light striking the inner container outer surface enters and is transported by the inner container peripheral wall to the light altering nonconformity, and the light altering nonconformity alters the direction of such light.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity protrudes from the inner container outer surface.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity is recessed in the inner container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity includes alphanumeric characters and figures.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity includes designs.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity is illuminated by the altered light such that the nonconformity is visible through the outer container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity causes a portion of the light to be directed toward the outer container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity further comprises at least one aspect, the light altering nonconformity causing a portion of the light to intensify the illumination of the at least one aspect.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity causes a portion of the light to be diffused.
In another embodiment, the inner container further comprises a peripheral wall and a bottom, the positioned inner container forming a bottom peripheral cavity between the inner container bottom and the outer container bottom.
In another embodiment, the inner container further comprises at least one light altering nonconformity on the inner container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, a portion of the light striking the inner container outer surface enters the inner container bottom and is transported through the inner container peripheral wall to the light altering nonconformity, and the light altering nonconformity alters the direction of such light.
In another embodiment, the inner container has a generally planar bottom and a peripheral wall, the peripheral wall being circularly shaped and tapered along its length to the bottom.
In another embodiment, the joinder of the inner container peripheral wall to the inner container bottom is angular.
In another embodiment, the joinder of the inner container peripheral wall to the inner container bottom is curved.
In another embodiment, the inner container has a generally planar bottom and a peripheral wall, the peripheral wall being circularly shaped and tapered along a first portion of its length at one angle, and along a second portion of its length at a second, more severe angle, to the bottom.
In another embodiment, the joinder of the inner container peripheral wall to the inner container bottom is angular.
In another embodiment, the joinder of the inner container peripheral wall to the inner container bottom is curved.
In another embodiment, the change in taper is angular.
In another embodiment, the change in taper is curved.
In another embodiment, the inner container has a generally planar bottom and a peripheral wall, the peripheral wall being circularly shaped and tapered along a first portion of its length, and curved along a second portion of its length to the bottom.
In another embodiment, the joinder of the inner container peripheral wall to the inner container bottom is angular.
In another embodiment, the joinder of the inner container peripheral wall to the inner container bottom is curved.
In another embodiment, the inner container has a bottom and a peripheral wall, the peripheral wall being circularly shaped and tapered along a first portion of its length, and curved along a second portion of its length to the bottom.
In another embodiment, the inner container has a generally planar bottom and a peripheral wall, the peripheral wall being circularly shaped and tapered along a first portion of its length, and radially stepped along a second portion of its length to the bottom.
In another embodiment, the inner container has a generally planar bottom and a peripheral wall, the peripheral wall being square shaped and tapered along its length to the bottom.
In another embodiment, the square shape includes rounded corner shapes.
In another embodiment, the inner container has a generally planar bottom and a peripheral wall, the peripheral wall being triangle shaped and tapered along its length to the bottom.
In another embodiment, the triangle shape includes rounded corner shapes.
In another embodiment, the outer container has a top edge and the inner container has a top edge, the top edge extending over the outer container top edge, the top edge being at least partially illuminated by the light in the peripheral wall cavity, such illumination causing the top edge to glow.
In another embodiment, the outer container has a top edge and the inner container has a top edge, the outer container top edge supporting and securing the inner container top edge.
In another embodiment, the at least one light source is a light emitting diode.
In another embodiment, the at least one light emitting diode is clear.
In another embodiment, the at least one light emitting diode is diffused.
In another embodiment, the at least one light emitting diode is dome shaped.
In another embodiment, the at least one light emitting diode is cylindrical.
In another embodiment, the at least one light emitting diode is rectangular.
In another embodiment, the at least one light emitting diode is flat-topped.
In another embodiment, the at least one light emitting diode emits white light.
In another embodiment, the at least one light emitting diode emits colored light.
In another embodiment, the outer container further comprises a base, the at least one light source being positioned in the base.
In another embodiment, the base is detachable from the outer container.
In another embodiment, the base is configured to receive a battery for powering the at least one light source.
In another embodiment, the base further comprises means for receiving and securing a battery for powering the at least one light source.
In another embodiment, the number of light sources is two.
In another embodiment, the light sources are positioned opposite from each other with respect to the outer container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the number of light sources is three.
In another embodiment, the light sources are positioned equidistantly.
In another embodiment, the number of light sources is four.
In another embodiment, the light sources are positioned equidistantly.
In another embodiment, the number of light sources is five or more.
In another embodiment, the light sources are positioned equidistantly.
In another embodiment, 64. The container of claim 1, wherein the at least one light source is battery powered.
In another embodiment, 65. The container of claim 1, further comprising means for powering the at least one light source by battery power.
My invention provides an illuminated container, comprising: an outer container having a peripheral wall and a bottom, the outer container peripheral wall and bottom being at least partially light-pervious; an inner container having an outer surface, the inner container positioned at least partially within the outer container to form a peripheral wall cavity between at least a portion of the inner container outer surface and the outer container peripheral wall; and means for directing light through the outer container bottom, into the peripheral wall cavity and onto the inner container outer surface, the illuminated portion of the inner container outer surface being at least partially visible through the outer container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the foregoing container further comprises means for directionally altering the light prior to the light striking the inner container outer surface.
In another embodiment, the outer container bottom further comprises means for directionally altering the light prior to the light striking the inner container outer surface.
In another embodiment, the inner container further comprises a peripheral wall and means for altering the light, the means being positioned on the inner container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the means for altering the light alters the direction of light striking the light from the peripheral wall cavity.
In another embodiment, a portion of the light striking the inner container outer surface enters and is transported by the inner container peripheral wall to the means for altering the light, and the means for altering the light alters the direction of such light.
In another embodiment, the light altering nonconformity protrudes from the inner container outer surface.
In another embodiment, the means for altering the light is recessed in the inner container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the means for altering the light includes alphanumeric characters and figures.
In another embodiment, the means for altering the light includes designs.
In another embodiment, the means for altering the light is illuminated by the altered light such that the nonconformity is visible through the outer container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the means for altering the light causes a portion of the light to be directed toward the outer container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, the means for altering the light further comprises at least one aspect, the means for altering the light causing a portion of the light to intensify the illumination of the at least one aspect.
In another embodiment, the means for altering the light causes a portion of the light to be diffused.
In another embodiment, the inner container further comprises a peripheral wall and a bottom, the positioned inner container forming a bottom peripheral cavity between the inner container bottom and the outer container bottom, the inner container further comprising means for altering the light the means being on the inner container peripheral wall.
In another embodiment, a portion of the light striking the inner container outer surface enters the inner container bottom and is transported through the inner container peripheral wall to the means for altering the light, the means for altering the light altering the direction of such light.
In another embodiment, the inner container has a top edge and means for illuminating the inner container top edge by light from the peripheral wall cavity, such illumination causing the top edge to glow.
My invention provides an illuminated container, comprising: an outer container having a peripheral wall and a bottom, the outer container peripheral wall and bottom being at least partially light-pervious; an inner container having a peripheral wall, the inner container positioned at least partially within the outer container to form a peripheral wall cavity between at least a portion of the inner container peripheral wall and the outer container peripheral wall; and means for directing light through the outer container bottom, into the peripheral wall cavity and onto a targeted portion of the inner container peripheral wall, the illuminated target portion of the inner container peripheral wall being at least partially visible through the outer container peripheral wall.
The foregoing features and other advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration, specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.